


A Hitter and A (Fake) Psychic

by fairywriter



Category: Leverage, Psych
Genre: Gen, Protective Eliot, angsty shawn, obligatory "shawn and eliot are related" fic, post Mr. Yin Presents..., taser happy parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywriter/pseuds/fairywriter
Summary: Yin may not have managed to kill either Abigail or Juliet, but he had managed to get away, Shawn isn't okay with that... neither is Eliot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between seasons 4 and 5 of Psych and is a bit AU.
> 
> Takes place in some nebulous time frame of Leverage, possibly in an alternate universe where Nate and Sophie don't actually leave.

Yin was still out there, that was the fact that kept Shawn up at night, the serial killer had gotten away with killing Mary and with going after Shawn’s loved ones. What would happen next? Would Shawn wake up one day to find Gus had been taken? His dad? Heck, Lassie or Buzz maybe? Anyone he cared about was at risk, it was smart of Abigail to distance herself from him, maybe _he_ should distance himself from everyone else? Would that actually help though, or would Yin just see right through it? Shawn didn’t know anymore, he wasn’t thinking straight, wasn’t able to see the bigger picture. All he could see, all he could think of, was the neverending ‘what ifs’ and they were driving him mad. He couldn’t sleep anymore, every night was a new kind of torture, memories swirling madly in his head. Things he could never unsee, never unhear, never forget. He had taken to wandering restlessly around Santa Barbara, normally staying near the Psych office where he’d been sleeping on the couch since Abigail had broken up with him, but every once in awhile he’d wander farther than he meant to and this was one of those nights. He’d woken from a nightmare where he didn’t get to Abigail in time, only it wasn’t Abigail’s face on the body as it was pulled from the water, it was Juliet’s blank eyes staring at him. He had startled awake and just barely managed to stifle a hysterical sob as he pushed the blanket away from him frantically, it was too hot, too close in the office. He’d thought briefly about calling Gus but he knew his buddy was having trouble sleeping too, he didn’t want to wake Gus if he had actually managed to get to sleep. So he’d found himself several blocks away from the office in an area that was mostly small businesses, none open this time of night, but security lights shone from the windows and lamps lit up the dark every few feet, it was nice and peaceful and Shawn sighed in relief as he finally managed to shake off the last vestiges of the nightmare.

The _squick_ sound of a door opening in front of him was his only warning that the street was about to be a lot less peaceful and, for once, he decided to err on the side of caution and melt into the shadows. A lithe blonde hurried out of the door just as a wild yell sounded behind her in the little jewelry store she was trying to get away from. Shawn paused and took in the situation quickly, obviously the woman wasn’t your typical thief, not in that dress and those heels. He watched as she pulled a taser from her purse and turned around quickly as she shot it through the door and at a person he couldn’t see. The woman had a gleeful look on her face as her pursuer yelped and Shawn heard a thud as the person apparently fell to the floor.

“Parker! You were supposed to get in his good graces, not tase him” the gruff voice that came from the sidewalk on the other side of the woman had Shawn stiffening in surprise, he knew that voice.

“He got handsy” Parker proclaimed “I got the document anyway” she continued “and at least I didn’t stab him with a fork, I was very tempted to” she told the long haired man that had come up beside her.

“Where would you have even got a fork” the man asked with exasperation evident in his voice.

“I have one in my purse” Parker answered as though it was perfectly normal to keep a fork in your purse and the man was silly for not knowing that.

The man huffed but he didn’t say anything more, just motioned at her to close the door to the shop.The man cocked his head suddenly, Shawn wasn’t sure what alerted him but the man quickly spun to where the fake psychic stood hidden in the shadows.

“Eliot?” Parker asked cautiously “what is it?”.

Eliot’s eyes scanned the area around Shawn and he growled slightly as he moved quickly towards Shawn.

“What the hell man?” he asked as he reached Shawn and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the light and frowning at him.

Shawn smirked at him slightly before answering “hey cuz”.

“Don’t ‘hey cuz’ me” Eliot hissed “I was going to come see you later today, another serial killer? Really Shawn? How do you always manage to get in so much trouble?”.

“Just lucky I guess” Shawn quipped “your friend looks confused” he nodded at the blonde woman.

Eliot turned to her “Parker, this is my cousin Shawn Spencer” he turned back to glare at Shawn “remember I said I had some business to take care of this afternoon? Well, telling my cousin off for getting tangled up with, not one, but two, notorious serial killers was that business”.

“Okay” Parker shrugged “I’ll get this back to the others, you might as well tell him off now” she said “maybe take your earbud out first though”.

Eliot nodded at her then dragged Shawn away in the direction of the Psych office as he dropped an earbud in his pocket.

“Seriously dude? You’re practically kidnapping me” Shawn raised an eyebrow at his cousin’s back but Eliot didn’t stop, or even answer him, he just kept walking and pulling Shawn with him.

Shawn huffed but he didn’t try to pull away. Eliot was one of his favorite people next to Gus and Juliet. And though they didn’t always get along, they did always have each other’s backs so Shawn decided to wait and see what happened. Though that didn’t stop him from teasing and goading his older cousin all the way back to the Psych office.

 

* * *

 

 

Eliot was angry, oh not with Shawn, not really anyway, no Eliot was angry at whatever psycho thought he could get away with doing this to his cousin. Eliot had always been a bit overprotective of his younger cousin, Shawn wasn’t that much younger but he’d always _seemed_ so much younger than Eliot. And the _incident_ that had happened when Shawn was seven had just cemented the fact that Eliot knew he had to watch out for Shawn, at nine years old he hadn’t been able to do much back then, but he wasn’t a child anymore. No one was going to get away with hurting his cousin. Most of the criminals that Shawn went up against as a police consultant ended up in prison. In fact Eliot didn’t think any other had ever gotten away, so the fact that this one had done just that, well that worried Eliot. And Shawn’s current state worried him too, most people would be fooled by Shawn’s smiles and jokes, but Eliot could see how close to the edge the man really was. And even if he couldn’t, for Gus to actually call _him_ , well that meant things were definitely bad. Eliot was just glad that his team had already been working this con, otherwise it would’ve been difficult to get to Santa Barbara on such short notice.

 

Eliot wasn’t surprised to see the blanket on the couch when they got to the Psych office, Gus had told him that Shawn and his long term girlfriend had broken up, what did surprise him was how quiet Shawn became the instant they stepped through the door. A silent Shawn wasn’t usually a good thing.

“What’s going on Shawn?” Eliot asked quietly as he steered Shawn to the couch and sat down beside him.

Shawn shook his head “I’m fine Eliot, just getting my bearings back is all”.

“ _Gus_ called _me_ ” Eliot countered.

Shawn glanced at him before staring down at his hands “I almost lost two people I love, a person I worked with was murdered and I couldn’t stop it, I keep flashing back to when I thought Yang was the only psycho I had to deal with. I mean she was bad enough, strapping a bomb to my mom” he shook his head “you know I can’t unsee things, I can’t forget or even block them out most of the time, I just have to deal with whatever my brain throws at me and right now I can’t, it’s too much man. And normally I’d talk to Gus, or my dad, or maybe I’d just bug Lassie for a while. But they went through this too and I don’t want to add to their problems” he paused for a breath before continuing “and you know, I did end up losing Abigail, I mean… at least she’s alive but in a sense Yin still took her from me. And he’s still out there, I don’t know what he’ll do next or when he’ll do it. And what happened to that waitress and Mom and Abigail and Juliet, that was my fault, Yin and Yang targeted them to get to me. Who’s next? How do I stop it?” he turned pain-filled eyes to Eliot and the hitter slung an arm around him as he leaned closer.

“First off little cousin, I doubt your friends would want you to bottle this up, no matter what they’re going through. But even if you can’t call them, you can always call me, you know that and you’ve known it since you were seven” Eliot looked at Shawn seriously “don’t bottle it up, I do that all the time and it’s never been good for me” he squeezed Shawn’s shoulder.

Shawn nodded “thanks Eliot, I do know that, I just forget it sometimes”.

Eliot huffed “yeah, _that’s_ what you forget, why am I not surprised?”.

Shawn’s mouth twitched into a tiny smile for a half a second. Eliot nodded at him.

“Second, you’re not going to stop it, you’re not going to stop Yin. _We are_ , your team and mine. We’ll figure it out” Eliot said firmly “Yin is going to regret ever messing with our family”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably just a one-shot, depends on if I get the urge to write more or not.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
